


Acto Final

by DiSilverSoul



Series: Otra colección más sobre la historia de Kageyama y Hinata [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Cinderella Elements, Comedy, Disney Movies, Disney References, Fluff, M/M, Red Riding Hood References
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiSilverSoul/pseuds/DiSilverSoul
Summary: Siendo ya de tercer año, Shoyo, Tobio, Hitoka, Tadashi y Kei deben tomar parte del "acto final", ya sea en cuanto a sus vidas como estudiantes de preparatoria, o en una simple obra escolar como Cenicienta.-¡Agh! ¡Tsukishima va a burlarse de mí toda su vida por esto!-No eres el único que está incómodo con esto, Hinata idiota.-¡Pero al menos tú no tienes que usar un vestido, Kageyama tonto!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka (insinuación), Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi (mención), Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi (mención)
Series: Otra colección más sobre la historia de Kageyama y Hinata [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788577
Kudos: 9
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	Acto Final

**Author's Note:**

> *Ligera insinuación a la pareja TsukkiYamaYachi.
> 
> Este oneshot puede ser considerado como la continuación de "¿ Cita a ciegas, o ciegos en la cita?" que pueden encontrar en mi perfil; sin embargo, no es necesario leerlo para comprender este fic.
> 
> Historia creada para el #Kagehinaweek20, correspondiente al #Day 2: Movies  
> El resto de los días los encuentran en mi perfil

No faltaba más que unas cuantas semanas para el festival de teatro de la preparatoria _Karasuno_ , la cual se llevaría a cabo justo un día antes de la ceremonia de graduación. Era una tradición que los estudiantes de tercer año sean los protagonistas en esta actividad, y los cursos inferiores participaran en menor medida. Nadie se quejaba al respecto, ya que en algún momento, todos los estudiantes tendrán su respectiva oportunidad de sobresalir en ese festival.

A pesar de que cada alumno se preocupa por sus propios intereses, ya sea en cuanto al estudio, los exámenes finales, sus planes para el futuro, o incluso las actividades en los clubes deportivos, les era imposible no sentirse de alguna forma emocionados por la próxima presentación de teatro. De todas formas, sería lo último que harían como estudiantes de preparatoria. Después de aquello, llegaría la graduación, y el telón para ese acto de sus vidas se cerraría.

En cuanto a la obra, la temática escogida para ese año era la de películas e historias clásicas, siendo "La Cenicienta" la escogida para ser interpretada por los estudiantes de último año. Muchos asistieron a las audiciones, tanto chicos interesados en ser partícipes de la obra para poder divertirse, al igual que aquellos quienes simplemente buscaban el puntaje tras dicha actividad. De igual forma, a los miembros de tercero del club de vóleibol también les tocó participar dichas audiciones.

Shoyo, Tadashi y Hitoka mentirían si dijeran que no sentía emoción por participar, e incluso poder obtener un papel protagónico, por lo tanto, fueron con todo lo que tenían para ganarse el papel por el que audicionaron. Tobio y Kei también se vieron obligados a realizar la audición, pero el primero no era especialmente bueno para actuar, y al segundo no podría importarle menos.

Al final, ninguno de ellos logró conseguir un papel protagónico. Hitoka y Shoyo, quienes lo habían intentado para Cenicienta y el príncipe respectivamente, no obtuvieron los personajes como tal. En realidad, ninguno lo había hecho mal, de hecho, eran de los mejores debido a que pudieron actuar e interpretar bien a los personajes. Sin embargo, a Hitoka los nervios le jugaron una mala pasada, por lo que otra chica fue escogida, y a Shoyo lo superó un muchacho con su mismo nivel en cuanto a actuación, pero que tenía una "apariencia física más similar a la de un príncipe". Al final, el único papel que se les fue asignado era de "actores de repuesto". En caso de que algo sucediera con los principales, Shoyo y Hitoka debían entrar en escena, cosa que rara vez pasaba. Por lo tanto, se podría decir que ya no tenían nada que hacer en dicha obra. Ellos ya no estarían en el escenario.

—¡Ahhh! ¡No es justo! —se quejaba Hinata—. ¿Solo por que él es más alto y apuesto que yo? Admito que él también lo hizo bien, ¡pero al final terminó siendo el elegido solo por su apariencia!

—Pero al menos conseguiste ser algo, Hinata. Yo no pude quedar en ninguno, todos los que audicionaron eran demasiado buenos. —admitió Yamaguchi con algo de vergüenza.

—¡Pero ahora es nuestra obligación asistir a todos los ensayos incluso si al final no nos presentaremos! ¿No es así, Yachi-san?

—Ah... sí... —suspiró ella—. Además, nos asignaron ser parte de la comisión de apoyo... —contó con pensar.

—Supongo que no hay nada que hacer al respecto, Ya-chan. Ahora solo debemos hacer lo mejor que podamos como comité de apoyo. —intentó animarla Yamaguchi.

—Soy una inútil... —apreciaba mucho la intención de su amigo, pero ella realmente se había esforzado por conseguir ese papel, y le frustraba demasiado el hecho de que por culpa de sus nervios no le haya sido posible obtenerlo.

—¡Eso no es verdad, Yachi-san! —interrumpió Hinata.

—¡No digas eso, Ya-chan! Yo vi tu actuación y lo hiciste muy bien... —agregó Yamaguchi con algo de timidez.

—Pero aún así no fue suficiente... —en ese momento, tal vez nada la haría sentirse mejor—. Al parecer, nunca podré ser algo más que "Aldeano B".

Sin embargo, Hitoka estaba equivocada en ese sentido, al menos para ella. Los ensayos que tenía con Hinata como actores de repuesto no duraron por más de una semana.

Días después de las audiciones para la obra de Cenicienta, la encargada del club de teatro sacó una nueva convocatoria. En dicho anuncio, se explicaba que debido a la gran cantidad de estudiantes que deseaban participar en la obra, se había decidido presentar una más a parte de Cenicienta. En este caso, la película escogida para ser interpretada fue "Alicia en el país de las Maravillas", noticia que animó bastante a quienes no pudieron lograrlo en la anterior.

Por su puesto, Hitoka no fue la excepción ante esto. Con la ayuda de Tadashi, e inesperadamente la de Kei también, ella pudo practicar lo suficiente para las audiciones de la nueva obra. Por ende, tal y como se esperaba, esta vez Hitoka sí logró conseguir el papel protagónico. Ahora ella estaría en el escenario interpretando a Alicia.

—¡Lo logré! —anunció emocionada—. ¡Kageyama! ¡Hinata! ¡Obtuve el papel! —comentó a los dos chicos, quienes estaban afuera de la sala del escenario principal, esperando a que las audiciones terminen para poder entrar y organizar los detalles respecto a la escenografía.

—¡Me alegro mucho por ti, Yachi-san! —exclamó Shoyo con mutua emoción.

—Felicidades. —comentó simplemente Tobio.

—¡Sabía que lo lograrías, Ya-chan! —agregó Tadashi, quien venía detrás de ella

—Todo esto es gracias a ti, Yamaguchi-kun. —le respondió mientras le sonreía con ternura.

—¡N...No es nada! No tienes que agradecer... —el sonrojo en las mejillas de Yamaguchi era evidente.

—Bien por tí, Yachi-san. —Kei, quien también salía tras de ambos chicos, solo miraba la escena entre Hitoka y Tadashi con esa usual expresión de seriedad suya, aunque su rostro parecía estar más fastidiado que de costumbre justo al ver eso.

—¡También te lo agradezco a ti, Tsukishima-san! Debido a que los dos me ayudaron a ensayar, pude conseguir el papel de Alicia. ¡Realmente se los agradezco! —al igual que con Yamaguchi, Yachi también le dedicó una sonrisa a Tsukishima.

—No es necesario. —respondió con seriedad, pero sin evitar tener un ligero sonrojo ante el sincero agradecimiento de la nueva protagonista de la segunda obra.

—Nosotros ya esperábamos que el papel sea tuyo, Yachi-san. ¡Te lo mereces por todo tu esfuerzo! —Hinata no había participado en la audición para Alicia, pero le alegraba el éxito de su amiga.

—Aunque lo que nadie se esperaba es que Tsukki y yo también consiguiéramos los papeles con los que ayudamos a Ya-chan...

—¿Qué? ¿Eso es verdad? —cuestionó Hinata.

—¡Así es! —confirmó Yachi—. Fue toda una sorpresa, pero de todas formas, ¡me siento más tranquila al poder interpretar la obra con Yamaguchi-kun y Tsukishima-san! —dijo mientras sujetaba de los brazos a ambos chicos mencionados.

Durante esos tres años que llevaban juntos, la relación entre Hitoka, Tadashi y Kei se había fortalecido bastante, y los tres tenían una singular amistad por lo que existía suficiente confianza como para que Hitoka pudiera atreverse a realizar tal contacto con ambos.

—¿Y qué personajes se supone que van a interpretar?

—¡Tsukki hará a la Reina Roja, y yo al Sombrerero!

—¿En serio? —Hinata no se esperaba papeles de tal importancia como esos.

—Tsukki y yo practicamos tanto con esos personajes para poder ayudar a Ya-chan, que inevitablemente terminamos memorizando las líneas. —comentó Yamaguchi mientras rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza con una de sus manos.

—De ti sí lo creo, Yamaguchi, ¿pero Tsukishima? ¿Realmente estás bien con eso?

—Me da igual, siempre y cuando no tenga que estar ocupado con asuntos más molestos como ser parte del comité de escenografía o vestuario como otras personas.

—¡Tsukishima, maldito! ¿Te estás burlando de mi? —Hinata sentía que Tsukishima le estaba presumiendo el haber conseguido un papel sin siquiera haberlo querido.

—Bueno, bueno, chicos... —Yachi intentaba calmar a esos dos.

—¿No se supone que el papel de la Reina Roja lo debe interpretar una mujer? —Kageyama, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido discreto, comentó su duda al respecto.

—¡Es cierto! ¿Cómo explicas eso, eh?

—La encargada de la obra nos dijo que al ser una obra escolar se tenía la libertad de modificar algunas cosas, ella ya verá cómo acomodarme el papel.

—Ah, ya veo.

—Suena interesante, ¿no es así? —Yamaguchi, a pesar de no expresarlo abiertamente, también estaba feliz por su nuevo papel en la obra.

—No es una mala idea, espero que les vaya bien en sus próximos ensayos. —Hinata solo esperaba poder burlarse de Tsukishima en cuanto estuviera vestido de la Reina Roja—. Es hora de que Kageyama y yo vayamos al auditorio para seguir coordinando detalles sobre el escenario, ¿verdad?

—Sí, vamos. Deben estar esperándonos.

—Oh, entendemos. ¡Que les vaya bien a ambos! —les deseó Yachi.

—¡Gracias! ¡Y felicidades nuevamente por tu papel como Alicia, Yachi-san! —con esas palabras, tanto Kageyama como Hinata entraron al auditorio para completar su labor como miembros de apoyo.

Con seguridad ambos tendrían varias cosas de las que ocuparse, pero tenían la suerte de no ser los únicos trabajando en esa área. Esa tarde todos serían designados las respectivas tareas de las que se harían cargo, entre las que estaban arreglar el escenario, ocuparse del vestuario y maquillaje, hacer publicidad para que los estudiantes de otros grados asistan a la presentación, entre otros.

—Ah... Es tan genial que esos tres pudieran conseguir papeles tan importantes como esos para la obra. Al parecer, él único que será "Poblador B" toda su vida soy yo. —no lo admitiría abiertamente, pero en realidad Hinata sentía algo de envidia. Le hubiera encantado interpretar al Sombrerero.

—¿Entonces por qué no participaste en las audiciones, Hinata idiota? —le preguntó Kageyama.

—Nah... Ya tenía suficiente con asistir a los ensayos como repuesto en _Cenicienta._

—Pero Yachi-san también asistía a esos ensayos contigo, ella también estaba en el grupo de repuesto como Cenicienta, ¿o no?

—Sí, por eso me sorprende que haya sido capaz de conseguir a Alicia esta vez. Con seguridad se esforzó mucho... ¡Estoy alegre por ella! —el último comentario lo dijo con total sinceridad. Shoyo estaba consciente de todo el trabajo por parte de Hitoka.

—Si realmente estás bien con eso, tendrás que quedarte como parte del comité de apoyo y como actor de repuesto.

—Extrañaré ensayar con Yachi-san... Me pregunto si conseguirán otra chica para que haga a Cenicienta... En fín, ser parte del elenco de apoyo tampoco está mal. De todos modos, al menos no estoy solo, ya que tú estás conmigo, Kageyama. —coqueteó Hinata.

—¿Qué cosas dices, idiota? —le respondió sonrojado.

—Ya que ni Yachi-san ni Yamaguchi estarán con nosotros tras el escenario, tú también tendrás que sufrir trabajando aquí, Kageyama-kun. —Shoyo había dicho lo anterior con toda intención de coquetear con Kageyama, pero lo aclaró de forma que no pareciera precisamente eso.

—N...No nos queda de otra. —Kageyama se avergonzó al creer que había malinterpretado lo anterior, aunque tampoco le hubiera molestado que esa fuera la intención de Shoyo.

Kageyama y Hinata seguían siendo los mismos compañeros de equipo, e incluso más rivales que amigos, pero todo eso dentro de la cancha, claro está. Fuera de lo que es el juego, la historia era un poco diferente entre los dos.

Todo comenzó a cambiar desde aquel incidente en el que sus ya graduados superiores, Tanaka y Nishinoya, les jugaron una broma, haciendo que ambos se encontrasen en una cita a ciegas. Ni Hinata ni Kageyama sabían que iban a reunirse entre ellos, ya que en sus mentes, su cita sería otra persona. No obstante, dicho día del encuentro, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la situación, y creyeron que su respectiva cita los había plantado. Al final, luego de esperar por un par de horas a la inexistente otra persona, terminaron por pasar el día juntos. Para su sorpresa, la compañía del otro resultó ser más grata de lo que esperaban, y a partir de ese día su relación se fue fortaleciendo poco a poco. Era un algo extraño al comienzo, pero con el tiempo, ya no más. Hinata se acostumbró a Kageyama, y Kageyama se acostumbró a Hinata.

Sin embargo, esa costumbre pasó a ser algo más fuerte con el tiempo. Ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente qué era todo ese ambiente y nuevas sensaciones al estar uno cerca del otro. Podrían haber culpado al vóleibol, ¿tal vez su relación como compañeros de equipo estaba evolucionando de tal modo que deseaban pasar más tiempo con el otro incluso si no tenía relación con el juego? Definitivamente ese no era el caso. Su dinámica en la cancha seguía siendo la misma, nada más y nada menos que rivales y compañeros destinados a sacar lo mejor del otro. Aún así, sus sentimientos se habían salido de las líneas de la cancha.

Ahí había algo más.

Y tanto Kageyama como Hinata comenzaron a estar conscientes al respecto.

No obstante, ese tema lo dejaron de lado (a pesar de que jamás hablaron directamente sobre ello). Al menos por el momento así estaba bien para los dos. Ninguno el tiempo ni la cabeza para preocuparse por su aparente atracción hacia su compañero de equipo, quien por cierto era de su mismo sexo. Estaba claro que aún no lo admitían ni a ellos mismos, así que menos al otro. Por ahora, estar al lado de esa persona, jugando, peleando y compartiendo era suficiente.

→♡←

—¡Muy bien, muy bien! ¡Atención todos! —exclamaba Yui, la encargada de las obras de teatro—. Absolutamente todos tienen sus respectivas tareas, las cuales deben cumplir con responsabilidad. No olviden que ustedes, miembros del elenco de apoyo, son tan importantes como quienes se presentan en el escenario. ¡Así que espero toda la predisposición de su parte para tener éxito en esta última actividad!

Todos los presentes en el auditorio respondieron con una afirmación, y se dispersaron para comenzar cada uno con lo que le tocaba.

—Hinata, Kageyama, vengan conmigo —ordenó la encargada—. Voy a entregarles el archivo con los folletos, y entradas para el día de la presentación. Ustedes ya saben la cantidad de copias que deben realizar. No tienen ninguna duda más al respecto, ¿verdad? —preguntó mientras le entregaba el flash a Kageyama.

—¡No, todo claro! Bueno... ¡En realidad tengo una pregunta! —habló Hinata.

—Dime.

—Ya que Kageyama y yo estamos a cargo de esto, supongo que ya no es necesario que asista a los ensayos como extra del Príncipe en Cenicienta, ¿no es así?

—¡Pero qué dices, muchacho! ¡Claro que es necesario, uno nunca sabe si podríamos necesitarte. Te espero en los ensayos a la misma hora de siempre, ¿está bien?

—Sí, comprendo, pero...

—Muy bien. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo ir a hablar con los chicos del vestuario. ¡Nos vemos! —no dio tiempo a que Hinata respondiera, ya que la chica partió del lugar inmediatamente.

—Ah... se fue.

—Supongo que tendrás que seguir ensayando.

—¿Por qué? Si Yachi-san ya no practicará conmigo.

—Tendrás que hacerlo solo.

—¿Qué? ¡No quiero!

—Entonces debiste rechazar el papel desde el comienzo, Hinata idiota.

—¡Por un momento tuve la esperanza de que reconsiderara su opción y me escogiera a mí!

—Ya ves que no.

—Ah... No tengo opción. ¡Quién sabe qué podría hacerme la encargada si es que no cumplo con los ensayos!

—¿Qué tanto es?

—En realidad no es tanto, pero no quisiera hacerlo solo, especialmente ahora que Yachi-san no practicará conmigo... ¡Ya sé! —una idea se la vino a la mente.

—¿Qué es?

—¡Practica conmigo, Kageyama!

—¿Cómo?

—Solo tienes que ayudarme con las líneas en las que aparece Cenicienta, ya que la mayoría de mis interacciones son con ella.

—¡Claro que no, idiota!

—¡Por favor, Kageyama-kun! Solo debes ayudarme con los diálogos.

—No.

—Por favor.

—No.

—Por favor.

—No.

—Por favor.

—...

—Por favor, Kageyama.

—... Está bien. —aceptó finalmente.

—¡Bien! ¡Te lo agradezco, Kageyama-kun! —Hinata estaba muy contento por la predisposición de Kageyama.

—¿Cuándo serán esos ensayos?

—Yo te avisaré los horarios específicos.

—Bueno, pero no esperes mucho de mí.

—Lo sé, eres terrible actuando, Kageyama.

—¿Quieres mi ayuda, o no?

—Sí, sí, sí, ¡no dije nada! —exclamó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Estaba claro que detrás de esa petición para ayudarlo con el ensayo, había un motivo oculto también. Si bien Hinata realmente necesitaba a alguien para ensayar sus líneas, podría haber pedido el favor a otra persona. No obstante, él decidió aprovechar su situación y así pasar un poco más de tiempo con Kageyama.

Tobio también tuvo un razonamiento similar. Él sabía que Hinata pudo haber pedido ayuda a cualquier otra persona, pero afortunadamente no lo hizo. Si lo hacía, sería muy difícil encontrar otra excusa pasar algo más de tiempo juntos. Porque sí, muchas de sus interacciones estaban basadas en eso, excusas y más excusas. Dado que ninguno admitían abiertamente lo que sentía por su compañero, no encontraron un mejor método para estar juntos en situaciones que no involucren el vóleibol. Que si debían entrenar aún más y verse un fin de semana para practicar, que si debían ir a probar (juntos) sí o sí la comida de aquel nuevo restaurante, que si Kageyama debía ayudar a Hinata con sus diálogos como actor de repuesto para la obra. Todo servía para ellos, incluso el más tonto pretexto para aprovechar las pocas de semanas que les quedaban antes de la ceremonia de graduación, y otra vez, así estaba bien para ambos.

Este caso había sido igual, una mera excusa, con la diferencia de que la paciencia de ambos se estaba poniendo a prueba en cada ensayo.

—¡Kageyama! ¡Tienes que ser más expresivo! —se quejaba Hinata— ¡Debes hacer como si Cenicienta realmente tuviera prisa pero angustia de irse! ¡Lo que tú haces parece como si estuvieras aliviado de irte del baile en realidad!

—Mentira no es.

—¡Kageyama! ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

—No te quejes idiota, quien debe aprenderse el diálogo eres tú, no yo.

—Pero nada te cuesta meterte en el papel.

—Cállate, idiota. Agradece que al menos te estoy ayudando.

Asistir a esos ensayos no era lo mejor, ya que podían llegar a ser pesados y aburridos a veces. No obstante, existía una razón por la que ninguno desistió de seguir practicando.

—Oye, Kageyama, practiquemos la escena del baile.

—Ni lo pienses, Hinata idiota. No pienso bailar.

—¡Es necesario! Si no lo hacemos bien, la encargada va a matarnos.

—Yo no soy el reemplazo de Cenicienta, no tengo por qué hacerlo.

—¡Pero yo necesito practicar, y no puedo hacerlo solo!

—Ah... E... Está bien.

—¡Bien! Ahora, ven aquí, Kageyama-kun. ¡Baila con tu príncipe! —ofreció burlón extendiendo su mano hacia Tobio.

—Si no te callas, me voy ahora mismo.

Aquellos ensayos no estaban tan mal después de todo.

De este modo, las semanas llenas de prácticas y preparaciones pasaron, hasta que llegó el día de la presentación final.

El elenco de apoyo y organización corría de un lado para otro con la intención de concretar los últimos detalles en el escenario y el auditorio. Por su parte, los actores se preparaban con gran esmero en los camerinos, esperando para salir y demostrar todo lo que tanto habían ensayado.

Mientras tanto, en la puerta del auditorio se encontraban los dos encargados de las entradas. Su tarea no era demasiado complicada, simplemente tenían que hacer pasar al público y vender los últimos tickets que quedaban para la presentación a quienes no eran estudiantes de la escuela.

Alrededor de ellos se acercaba mucha gente, aparentemente curiosa. No obstante, el motivo de tal curiosidad no era precisamente por las dos obras que en unos minutos se presentaría en ese lugar, más bien, lo que llamaba la atención de todo ese cúmulo de personas eran los singulares atuendos de esos dos encargados.

—¡Agh! ¡Tsukishima va a burlarse de mí toda su vida por esto! ¡Hasta nos grabó haciendo la invitación para la función antes de entrar a su camerino!

—No eres el único que está incómodo con esto, Hinata idiota.

—¡Pero al menos tú no tienes que usar un vestido, Kageyama tonto!

—¡Estar vestido de lobo tampoco es agradable!

—¡Ser caperucita naranja lo es menos! Qué vergonzoso...

Ahí estaban Hinata y Kageyama, luciendo unos disfraces de _Caperucita "naranja" y el lobo,_ respectivamente, haciéndose cargo de la publicidad con una graciosa secuencia para la obra. La encargada les habían hecho usar dichos trajes para supuestamente "atraer la atención de las personas y que éstas asistan a la función", y vaya que lo estaban haciendo, especialmente con esos atuendos suyos.

—Vamos de una vez, la función comenzará en cinco minutos.

—Bien, cerremos las puertas, al parecer ya no entrará nadie más de todas formas.

Ambos chicos hicieron lo indicado, y después se dirigieron a los asientos de la primera fila del auditorio, los cuales no estaban ocupados, por lo que se quedaron ahí. Su tarea estaba ya completa, todo el público se encontraba ya en sus respectivos lugares, cosa que les correspondía supervisar, así que ahora podían disfrutar de las obras con tranquilidad.

Las luces se apagaron, y se dió comienzo a la función. La primera persona en aparecer fue Yui, la encargada de organizar ambas obras. Antes de proseguir, ella dio unas cuantas palabras, agradeciendo la asistencia de los presentes, y recalcando el esfuerzo puesto por todos los estudiantes, al igual que el valor y la importancia que tenía dicha presentación para cada uno.

Después de su discurso, empezó la primera obra: _Alicia en el país de las maravillas._ La primera actriz en el escenario era por supuesto Hitoka, quien llevaba puesto un lindo vestido color celeste y una diadema en su cabello.

—¡Ah! Yachi-san se ve muy bonita como Alicia, ese personaje le queda muy bien. —comentó Hinata—. Ahora veámos cómo están Yamaguchi y Tsukishima...

—Estás esperando a que Tsukishima haga algo mal para burlarte tal y como él se burló de nosotros por el traje de Caperucita y el Lobo, ¿verdad? —cuestionó Kageyama.

—Un tipo tan grande como él definitivamente no se verá bien un vestido de reina, ya tengo mi cámara lista para reírme después de él.

La obra transcurrió como se esperaba, sin ningún cambio aparente en la trama. Hitoka se estaba desenvolviendo perfectamente en su papel, al igual que los demás actores, lo que hacía la presentación bastante disfrutable, tanto para los estudiantes, como para los niños y adultos que observaban también.

Eventualmente, el resto de los personajes también aparecieron, como ser Tadashi, y su papel de Sombrerero.Antes de él, la obra se estaba desarrollando tal y como en la película de Disney; sin embargo, con la entrada del personaje de Tadashi, la trama estaba empezando a cambiar ligeramente. En este caso, se presentaba la relación entre Alicia y el Sombrerero como algo mucho más íntimo, casi dándole una connotación romántica a la interacción de ambos personajes.

Algunos no le prestaron demasiado atención, era bien conocido que en este tipo de obras siempre se le daba libertad a los estudiantes de modificar la trama de manera que tenga algo de originalidad. No obstante, todo el objetivo principal de la película de Alicia perdió ya toda la esencia de la original con la entrada del último personaje: La Reina Roja.

Tanto Hinata como Kageyama tenían en mente que Tsukishima se presentaría en el escenario con un ostentoso vestido y una estrafalaria peluca, tal y como se la representaba en la película infantil, pero lo que sus ojos veían en ese momento era totalmente distinto a lo que habían imaginado.

Tsukishima entró al escenario con un elegante y atractivo traje de rey, con una actitud empoderada e intimidante. Él era el Rey Rojo.

Estando ya frente al público, el rubio buscó con la mirada entre los presentes, y cuando identificó a Hinata y Kageyama, les dedicó una sonrisa engreída, presumiendo su triunfo.

—¡Tsukishima maldito, él sabía que yo estaba esperando verlo con un vestido de reina, y por eso no nos dio más detalles acerca de su personaje! —Hinata estaba decepcionado, realmente creyó que esta era su oportunidad de burlarse de Kei.

Ese era el último acto de la obra, y todo iba como planeado, con la excepción de que la interpretación que todas las personas tenían frente a su ojos era todo menos la película de Alicia. En su lugar, parecía una especie de triángulo amoroso entre Alicia, el Sombrerero y el Rey Rojo. La mayor parte de la audiencia femenina, y algunos de la masculina también, lucían como si estuvieran disfrutando aquel conflicto romántico que Tadashi, Kei, y Hitoka estaban protagonizando. Aunque tal vez lo más confuso de todo aquello era que no podían identificar específicamente quién era el objetivo por el que los otros dos personajes estaban peleando, si Alicia, el Sombrerero, o incluso el mismo Rey Rojo. Los niños solo observaban algo confusos porque su amada película era diferente de lo que conocían, y los padres que los acompañaban, no recordaban que la trama de dicha película tuviera tal desarrollo y desenlace.

—Ahora entiendo por qué Yachi-san se comportaba de manera extraña después de cada ensayo. Seguro fue muy incómodo para ella tener tanto contacto con Tsukishima.

—No creo que ese haya sido precisamente el problema, Kageyama-kun... —respondió Hinata.

Al ser también un amigo cercano de Tadashi y Hitoka, él estaba consciente la atracción existente entre los dos. Aún así, hasta el momento jamás se había dado algo concreto entre ellos, y la razón era Kei. Shoyo creyó que Tsukishima podría sentir algo por su amiga Yachi, y por eso sus celos cuando ella estaba con Yamaguchi, pero se dió cuenta de que no era solo por ella, sino que con el muchacho de pecas también le sucedía algo. Su confusión incrementó cuando se dio cuenta de que Tsukishima no era el único que no se decidía por ninguno de los dos, y que de acuerdo a las propias confesiones de sus amigos, ellos se encontraban en la misma situación respecto a los otros dos sujetos que formaban parte de esa singular amistad suya, muy parecido al contexto que la modificada obra presentaba. Luego de tanto enredo, Hinata decidió mejor no inmiscuirse en los asuntos de esos tres, ya que al parecer ellos lo estaban manejando a su manera.

Finalmente, la obra concluyó, con un singular desenlace donde Alicia, el Sombrerero, y el Rey Rojo tenían los tres su final feliz juntos. Demasiado extraño para algunos, e innovador para otros. Aún así, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

En ese momento, Yui salió al escenario y agradeció los aplausos, además de dar inicio a un receso de veinte minutos antes de comenzar con la siguiente obra.

Después de haberse cerrado el telón, los actores de la obra alistaban sus cosas para poder salir y dar paso a los de la siguiente presentación, quienes ya estaban listos para su turno en el escenario, excepto por un aparente pequeño problema.

—¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien? —le preguntó Yui a la actriz de Cenicienta—. No te ves del todo bien.

—Si, no te preocupes. Es mi culpa por no haberme cuidado, pero aún así estoy segura de poder hacerlo. He ensayado mucho para este día, no voy a dejar que un simple resfriado me lo arruine todo.

—Está bien, voy a confiar en ti.

Con esas palabras, amabas chicas siguieron preparando todo para el próximo acto.

Mientras tanto, HInata y Kageyama estaban de regreso en la puerta, aún con sus trajes de Caperucita Naranja y el Lobo, controlando nuevamente el ingreso de las personas luego del que se acabase el receso. En ese instante, aparecieron Yamaguchi, Tsukishima y Yachi, quienes ya habían salido de los camerinos.

—¡Yachi-san, Yamaguchi!, y también Tsukishima... —llamó Shoyo con emoción, a excepción del último nombre—. ¡Felicidades por su actuación!

—¡Gracias! —respondieron Hitoka y Tadashi, mientras que Kei sólo miraba aún con satisfacción, para luego responder con un "gracias" también.

—¿Aún seguirán con sus trajes puestos? —preguntó Hinata mirando de reojo a cierto rubio.

—Sí, la encargada quiere que al final todos nos presentemos en el escenario a agradecer. Supongo que por eso ustedes también siguen vestidos así. —recalcó Yachi.

—Sí. Además, aún debemos hacer pasar a toda la gente que regresa del receso.

—Ya veo, entonces los chicos y yo vamos a ingresar de una vez. ¡Los esperamos en los asientos de adelante!

—Bien, ¡ya los alcanzamos!

Minutos después, las puertas habían sido cerradas por completo y el telón abierto, dando comienzo a la última obra: _Cenicienta_.

Los cinco chicos de tercer año estaban ya sentados y contemplando el espectáculo al igual que los demás. Hinata también observaba en silencio, pero por dentro realmente le hubiera gustado estar en ese escenario. De todas formas, él también había practicado bastante con la ayuda de Kageyama por si "algo se presentaba", pero al final todo había ido a la perfección, y él era solo un espectador más, un espectador vestido de Caperucita Naranja que solo recibió a todo aquel público del que ahora estaba formando parte. Volteó la mirada a su costado, donde Kageyama estaba sentado. Él parecía bastante tranquilo, y hasta cómodo, bebiendo de su cajita de leche mientras estaba atento a la obra.

Si había algo que Shoyo pudiese rescatar de esa situación, definitivamente sería todos aquellos ensayos con Kageyama. Era cierto que muchas veces eran cansadores y hasta fastidiosos, pero seguía siendo tiempo valioso con su armador, tiempo que muy pronto se acabaría.

Decidió dejar los pensamientos negativos de lado, y disfrutar aquella función con todas esas escenas de él y Tobio haciendo el ridículo a solas en mente. Recostó su cabeza en el hombro del otro y se dispuso a atender la presentación. Kageyama sintió el peso de Hinata, pero no le dijo nada y siguió bebiendo mientras su mirada estaba al frente.

Luego de una hora en escena, se dio el fin al primer acto de la obra, justo en la parte donde el hada madrina prepara a Cenicienta, y esta se dirige al baile. Se anunció un breve receso de 10 minutos, y luego se continuaría con la última parte.

A ojos de todos, la obra se estaba desarrollando con total normalidad; no obstante; eso no era del todo cierto. En realidad, la pobre actriz de Cenicienta no se la estaba pasando bien. Antes de comenzar a actuar no estaba en sus mejores condiciones, pero ahora estaba incluso peor. El sudor por los nervios, la luz de los reflectores, la falta de hidratación en su cuerpo a lo largo de esa hora y el malestar general la tenían muy mal. Afortunadamente, el receso por fín había llegado. La chica pidió permiso para ir un momento a la enfermería y tomar algo que la hiciera sentir mejor. Yui no se pudo negar, sabía que tal vez tardaría más de diez minutos, pero tampoco la podía dejar en ese estado. Estaba muy centrada en que todo saliera a la perfección, pero ella no era un alma sin corazón como para no permitirle a su compañera estabilizarse.

Por otro lado, el actor del Príncipe había notado el mal estado de su amiga, por lo que se ofreció a acompañarla hasta la enfermería. Yui temía que él también se retrasara, pero estaba consciente de lo mucho que ese chico la quería, y era seguro que no la dejaría sola en ese estado, así que tampoco se opuso.

Lamentablemente, tal y como sospechó, ninguno de los dos se hacía presente, aún después de pasados más de quince minutos. Intentaron llamarlos, pero ambos habían dejado sus celulares en los camerinos. Yui mandó a un par de chicos encargados de escenografía a buscarlos, pero tampoco había noticias. Ya pasando los veinte minutos, se notaba que la gente comenzaba a aburrirse por la espera. La encargada solo tenía dos opciones en ese momento: cancelar la obra, o utilizar a sus actores de repuesto. Ya no había tiempo, pero decidió intentar con la segunda opción.

Mandó a llamar a Hinata y Yachi, quienes acompañados de los otros tres chicos de tercero, escucharon preocupados la situación. La encargada les consultó a ambos si podrían acabar la segunda parte de la obra.

—¡Yo puedo hacerlo sin problemas! Me sé absolutamente todos mis diálogos de memoria. —confirmó Hinata. Se sentía algo culpable por tener que tomar el papel que tanto quería en una situación así, pero esta vez lo haría más que nada por todas las personas que esperaban el desenlace.

—Excelente. Ahora, dime, Yachi, ¿crees ser capaz de finalizarlo?

—No... No estoy segura, yo me dediqué totalmente en mi papel de Alicia, y no pude practicar más lo de Cenicienta. No me sé todos los diálogos, no creo ser capaz de hacerlo... —respondió con duda en sus palabras.

—Ah... necesitamos a alguien que se los sepa de memoria...

En ese momento, todas las miradas se dirigieron al único sujeto que en ese momento podría saberse los diálogos, Kageyama.

—¡No! ¡Yo no pienso hacerlo! ¡Eso es imposible!

—¡Vamos, Kageyama! ¡Hemos practicado tanto esas líneas que ya te sabes el papel de

Cenicienta a la perfección!

—¡Hinata idiota! ¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo haga tal cosa? ¡Yo soy un chico, no puedo hacer a Cenicienta!

—Es cierto, pero en esta situación no podemos ser exigentes.

—Me niego.

—Está bien, Kageyama, no podemos obligarte a hacerlo si no quieres. La decisión es tuya, ¿está bien? —esta vez, la encargada intervino.

Kageyama estaba contra la espada y la pared. Si bien era cierto que se sabía las líneas del personaje de memoria, su actuación nunca había sido de las mejores, y no podía evitar sentirse nervioso ante la idea de actuar frente a una audiencia completa. Pero también estaba la parte de la obra. Sabía que si él no lo hacía, lo más probable sería que la cancelaran ante la ausencia de los protagonistas. Además, Hinata tenía la oportunidad de presentarse, y él sabía lo mucho que en realidad deseaba hacerlo.

Por un momento, decidió ignorar la mirada burlona de Tsukishima, y mejor mirar a Hinata. Su mirada tenía el mismo brillo y emoción que cuando le pedía que colocara para él, o cuando algún nuevo ataque le salía bien. Habían pasado ya tres años, tanto él como Hinata habían madurado en muchos aspectos, pero ciertas cosas no cambiarían aún con el paso del tiempo, como la determinación en los ojos de Hinata, o incluso esa sonrisa tan deslumbrante que siempre mostraba a los demás. Esa misma sonrisa que le había dicho "estoy aquí" en los momentos más complicados.

Por esta vez, solo por esta vez (aunque en realidad, no era la primera) le cumpliría el capricho a Hinata. Estaban a nada de graduarse, un último recuerdo no le haría daño a nadie.Además, si acaso había logrado disfrutar su tiempo en la preparatoria, era todos sus compañeros de equipo, tanto los que ya se habían graduado los años pasados, como los que ahora mismo estaban parados frente a él esperando por una respuesta de su parte, y eso incluía a Hinata por supuesto.

Tobio suspiró y anunció su veredicto.

—Voy a hacerlo.

Solo esas palabras bastaron para que todos comenzaran a prepararlo inmediatamente. El público llevaba casi media hora esperando por la continuación, debían darse prisa y alistar a los nuevos protagonistas para salir a escena.

Con Hinata no tuvieron mucho problema, el chico que originalmente llevaría el traje era más alto, casi de la estatura de Kageyama, pero lograron que el traje se ajuste a su cuerpo. La parte más larga era la de las piernas, pero con las botas no se notaba que estaban doblado de abajo y la parte superior en realidad solo le aumentaba el tamaño de los hombros, lo cual no se veía mal.

Fue Kageyama quien mayor problema les dio. Por más que hubieran querido, él no entraría en ese bonito vestido color celeste pastel que habían preparado para Cenicienta, de modo que solo les quedó utilizar otro. Por fortuna, toda la utilería que el club de teatro usaba en años pasado aún estaba ahí, así que lograron hallar uno que Kageyama pudiera vestir. Esa talla era adecuada para su altura, mas no para la forma de su cuerpo, pero con algo de apoyo por parte del comité de vestuario lograron ajustarlo a su cintura. En ese instante no tenía ninguna peluca con la que se pudiera imitar un peinado como el que tenía la actriz original, pero con la que consiguieron lograron hacer un semirecogido bonito. Dicha peluca era color negro, no rubio como la anterior, pero decidieron dejarlo así. De todas formas, era obvio que Kageyama no era la misma actriz de antes.

En lo que terminaban de alistar a Kageyama, hicieron que Hinata entrara de una vez al escenario y siguiera con sus líneas correspondientes a la parte del baile. El público en general no sospechó nada, ya que el príncipe no había entrado antes a escena, y para ellos el auténtico era ese chico de cabello naranja, pero los pocos que sabían quién era el verdadero actor sí se encontraban confundidos. Aún así, la función se desarrollaba como debía ser. Shoyo estaba nervioso, temía equivocarse o hacer algo mal, pero se había preparado para eso, y si el destino le otorgó esa oportunidad que tanto estaba esperando, debía aprovecharla lo mejor posible.

Pocos minutos después, era el turno de Kageyama. El chico estaba esperando el preciso momento en que se supone Cenicienta entra al palacio y casualmente se encuentra con el príncipe. No faltaban más que unos instantes para llegar a esa escena, pero el chico comenzó a sentir los nervios y la presión en su estómago; además, estaba sudando del miedo. En esos breves segundos llegó a arrepentirse de su decisión al aceptar entrar como Cenicienta, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Se presentó en el escenario una nueva Cenicienta, que contraria a la anterior, llevaba un vestido azul oscuro, y cuyo cabello era oscuro y lacio. Eso sí despistó a la audiencia, que creyó tal vez era otro personaje de relleno, hasta que se dejó en claro que _ella_ era Cenicienta.

Quienes estaban en los asientos de adelante lograron percatarse de que Kageyama era un chico, pero quienes estaban atrás, probablemente no se habían dado cuenta. Aunque lo más evidente ahí era la diferencia de altura entre ella y el príncipe, lo cual hacía ver la escena algo cómica, especialmente en la parte del baile.

— _Disculpe, señorita, ¿me concedería esta pieza?_

Kageyama y HInata jamás imaginaron que aquellas tardes ensayando la parte del vals en realidad les sería de utilidad. Se veían algo toscos, más que nada por los nervios que ambos sentían en ese momento, y también que Kageyama no era la persona con más ritmo en el mundo, pero de algún modo se la estaban arreglando para recrear esa romántica escena.

Los dos querían morir de la vergüenza, eso era totalmente distinto a cuando estaban a solas practicando su intento de baile, que al final terminaba con pisotones, regaños y hasta risas, pero ellos claramente aceptaron terminar con la obra, y ahora debían aguantar hasta el final. No les quedaba más que hacer lo mejor y aprovechar la práctica de los ensayos.

La parte del vals y romance por fín se acabó, y ahora llegaba el momento en que sonaba la campana y Cenicienta debía retirarse.

— _Lo... Lo siento, pero ya debo irme._ —con esa voz grave que Kageyama poseía, comenzó con el diálogo que le correspondía. Para ese punto, todos ya debían haberse percatado de la identidad de la aparente _actriz._

—Ah... —por un momento, HInata se quedó callado y pensando en cuánto quería reclamar a Kageyama por no intentar disimular su voz—. _¡No, no te vayas por favor! ¡Al menos dime cuál es tu nombre!_

— _¡No! ¡Ya... Ya no hay tiempo! ¡Adiós!_ —tal y como seguía, Kageyama corrió con la intención de escapar antes de que el hechizo desapareciera por completo, y así poder dejar la zapatilla de cristal, lo cual sí cumplió.

No obstante, había un pequeño detalle en dicha escena, y era precisamente la zapatilla de Cenicienta.

Cuando todos creían que las cosas no podían ponerse más extrañas, aquella desgastada zapatilla de voleibol dejada en medio del escenario había hecho perder todo el glamour y elegancia a la obra entera, sin contar la extraña y forzada manera en la que esa Cenicienta se la había sacado. Más que un accidente fortuito como en la película infantil, era evidente que la intención de Kageyama era sacar esa zapatilla de su pie a toda costa.

Algunas risas de fondo fueron inevitables ante tal acto, especialmente por parte de los niños más pequeños. Si la parte del baile había sido cómico de por sí, esto lo superaba. Por supuesto, Tsukishima estaba disfrutando de ese circo en primera fila, grabando todo con su celular. Por su parte, Yui quería morirse en ese momento por haber olvidado revisar algo tan importante como las zapatillas de cristal, aunque de todas formas, lo más seguro sería que no calzaran a los pies de Kageyama.

HInata se quedó tieso en medio del escenario observando la zapatilla de voleibol de Kageyama. No sabía si reír o llorar ante lo absurdo que se estaba tornando todo. Aún así, debía continuar i seguir con su actuación.

— _¡Me casaré con la muchacha cuyo pie calce esta zapatilla de voleibol!_

A eso le siguió la escena de buscar a la propietaria del zapato. El contexto era similar al original, con la diferencia de que esta vez el zapato no era demasiado pequeño para los pies de las demás muchachas, de hecho, era lo contrario, el tenis de voleibol era demasiado grande para todas ellas.

Finalmente, el príncipe llegó a la casa de Cenicienta, y posterior a la parte de la prueba de las hermanastras, llegaba la verdadera dueña de la zapatilla.

— _¡Yo soy con quien bailaste aquella noche, y la prueba es la otra zapatilla que tengo_ aquí _!_ —Hinata se acercó, le colocó la zapatilla, y esta calzaba a la perfección, obviamente.

— _¡Ella es, ella es la indicada! ¡Mi amada destinada!_

Finalmente, seguía la escena del beso entre Cenicienta y su príncipe. Hinata y Kageyama sabían eso de memoria, habían repasado mil veces ese libreto. Dada la situación en la que se encontraban, no era necesario que ambos muchachos llegaran a tal extremo, de todas formas, el final de la obra se sobreentendía.

Aunque eso no estaba en los planes de Hinata.

—Oye, Kageyama, si vamos a hacer algo, hagámoslo bien hasta el final. —le susurró después de jalar a su compañero, quien estaba sentado en la silla donde la zapatilla le había sido colocada.

La audiencia solo miraba expectante lo que sucedería a continuación.

Hinata sujetó a Kageyama de la cintura, y estirando su cuerpo para estar a la altura del mismo, le dio un beso en los labios.

Los dos sabían que eso no era actuación en lo absoluto. ¿Cuántas veces había deseado poder experimentar algo similar con la persona que era dueña de su corazón? Probablemente muchas, o tal vez pocas, solo ellos sabían. Jamás se atreverían a hacer tal cosa tomando en cuenta que ni siquiera se habían confesado adecuadamente, pero el contexto actual era el mismo de su usual dinámica: una excusa perfecta. Aún así, en ese aparente beso actuado, ambos estaban expresando en una simple acción todo aquello que nunca dijeron con palabras, millones de situaciones y sentimientos canalizados en tan solo unos breves segundos de contacto, y el hecho de que ese beso se estaba transformando en uno un ligeramente más intenso que un simple toque de labios comprobaba aquello.

Hinata y Kageyama ya habían hecho el ridículo frente a todos a lo largo de la obra, ¿qué más daba disfrutar de su momento? Situación que probablemente no se podría repetir sino hasta dentro de unos años.

El telón se cerró en ese momento, indicando el final de la obra.

El auditorio quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Las reacciones eran variadas, como padres indignados por mostrar algo como eso en una obra escolar, otros desubicados que solo se reían, y quienes estaban sorprendidos, como era el caso de Yachi y Yamaguchi, con la cara de desagrado de Tsukishima. Aún así, con el incentivo de algunos, los aplausos se incrementaron poco a poco.

→♡←

Luego de los respectivos agradecimientos con todos los actores en escena, el público se retiró, y la comisión de limpieza comenzó a hacer su trabajo.

Tadashi, Kei y Hitoka ya se habían retirado de la escuela, acordando con Shoyo y Tobio encontrarse en el puesto de onigiris que quedaba cerca del lugar cuando los dos estuviesen listos.

Mientras iban de camino al lugar de encuentro, los dos sentían que debían hablar sobre lo sucedido en el escenario, al menos para no terminar la jornada de manera extraña o con alguna duda, hablar de sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, Kageyama no quería preguntarle a Hinata la razón de por qué lo había besado aún sabiendo que no era necesario que lo haga. Él sabía que la respuesta sería algo tan simple como un "realmente lo hice solo por acabar la obra como se debía", y Kageyama no quería escuchar algo como eso, porque en el fondo, sabía que no era así, esa no era la razón, los dos lo sabían. El motivo era exactamente el mismo por el que Kageyama había aceptado ensayar _Cenicienta_ todas las tardes con él, era el mismo por el que se había animado a actuar y hacer el ridículo frente a muchas personas, era el mismo por el que aún conservaba esa desgastada manilla de hilo que Hinata le regaló el año pasado en una pequeña feria local luego de su primera e inesperada primera cita, era el mismo por el que estando a solas, Kageyama le permitía a Hinata ver un lado suyo que otras personas no conocían, y era el mismo por el que no le reclamó ni cuestionó cuando se enteró sobre su decisión de ir a Brasil después de la graduación.

La graduación, estaban a tan solo unas horas de la ceremonia que daría el fin a aquella etapa de sus vidas.

Hinata se sentía como un tonto. El tiempo se le había acabado. ¿Cómo había dejado que eso le suceda? Era cierto que había estado evitando el tema todos estos meses, es decir, a esa edad no es fácil aceptar tu orientación sexual, y para la sociedad lo es mucho más difícil aún, pero eso no significaba que sus sentimientos no sean genuinos. Él realmente tenía ganas de confesarle al chico de su lado todo lo que sentía, debía hacerlo, era ahora o nunca.

—Kageyama, yo... —a tan solo unas palabras de poder cambiarlo todo.

—Dime.

—... Démonos prisa, tengo mucha hambre. —podría cambiarlo todo en la relación de los dos, pero aún si le dijera, nada alteraría el hecho de que Hinata pronto se iría de ese lugar por un par de años.

—Entonces apúrate en caminar.

No, era inútil hacerlo en ese punto. Aún si Kageyama le correspondía esa noche, él no estaba preparado para afrontar una despedida inmediata al día siguiente. No era como si se estuviera yendo a un planeta desconocido para nunca más volver, pero Brasil seguía quedando al otro del mundo. Tal vez debió confesar todo aquello mucho antes en lugar de ignorar lo que sentía por temor al rechazo, tanto del chico en cuestión como de los demás. No obstante, ahora que había reunido algo de valor para hacerlo, era tarde, demasiado tarde. Esto era la vida real, y no podían alterar el libreto de su destino tan fácilmente como las obras de _Alicia_ y _Cenicienta_.

Esa noche, "Hinata idiota" se tragó sus sentimientos una vez más, con el acompañamiento de unas deliciosas bolas de arroz, las cuales compartió por última ocasión con su querido "Kageyama tonto".

→♡←

El sonido de sus zapatos escolares y el impacto de la última pelota se escuchó en aquel salón. La ceremonia de graduación había llegado a su fin, pero ellos tuvieron un breve y final encuentro ahí, en el gimnasio perteneciente al equipo de vóleibol de Karasuno, gimnasio que había sido testigo de todo el desarrollo en la relación de esos dos muchachos que por la ocasión, vestían su uniforme escolar.

No podían saber qué les depararía la vida de ahora en adelante, pero ambos deseaban que eso no fuera una despedida, sino una promesa de reencuentro más bien, promesa que sellaron con el beso el primer y único beso que pudieron darse. Tal vez en un futuro podrían confesar todo aquello que la anterior noche no. Por ahora, por más que estuviera al otro lado del mundo, cada uno debía seguir su camino.

— _¡Nos vemos luego, Kageyama!_

— _... Sí, nos vemos luego._

El acto final entre Hinata y Kageyama había llegado a su fin, y el telón de esa etapa en sus vidas se cerró con aquellas últimas palabras.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Y aquí tenemos el segundo día! Realmente agradezco todo el apoyo y comentarios en el fic de ayer, me hizo muy feliz y me motivó para publicar este otro.
> 
> Ya saben que pueden encontrar el primer día y todos los demás en mi perfil.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
